


A Soft Place To Land

by Jh3richo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jh3richo/pseuds/Jh3richo
Summary: She'd just quietly observe and ask enough questions to come to the answer Fareeha could never directly say.It was something Fareeha loved most about her.





	1. A Soft Place to Land

“Would you like to me leave?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you want me over there with you?”

A nod.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Another nod.

“I'll be right back; I'm just going to go fill the kettle in the bathroom sink.”

Fareeha wished she could say a simple 'thank you' and a not so simple 'I cannot even to begin to describe how much I love you'. What she truly wanted was to be able to say anything at all.

Rooted to the bed, hair still windswept and damp from sweat, fingers twitching from fading adrenaline, throat sealed shut from some indescribable emotion, and clutching a pillow tightly to her chest is where she has remained for the past thirty minutes.

She knew something was wrong during the flight back to the base. That was when the silence began.

Jesse had tried to strike up a conversation with her that didn't last long at all. He seemed put off by her inability to reply save for quiet hums and noises in the back of her throat and Fareeha wished she could muster up the bare minimum to reassure that she wasn't annoyed by him.

She was on autopilot when they landed and disembarked.

Unsuiting and the post-mission briefing were both blurs to her memory. The last clear thing she could remember was the knocking on her door and Angela's concerned voice.

“The kettle's going to whistle in a few minutes but I'll try and catch it before it does. Can I help you out of your flightsuit?”

And there was that concerned voice again, so soft yet so firm.

Fareeha nodded slowly and watched the blonde approach from the corner of her eye. Angela sat and faced her directly, the perfect picture of patience and calm as she light grasped the hostage pillow and asked, “Can you set this aside for a moment? It will be much easier and quicker if you do.”

When Fareeha uncertainly shook her head, Angela didn't sigh or seem irritated at the lack of cooperation. She merely nodded and slowly rose to select clothing from the nearby dresser.

The zipper of the flightsuit got caught halfway down, likely due to how Fareeha was slouched into herself, but Angela didn't huff and try to force it down.

It eventually gave way and a shiver slid down the soldier's spine at the cool air against her hot skin. Even cooler hands pushed the flexible fabric over her shoulders and down to where her elbows bent around the pillow and she jumped at the contact.

“I'm sorry,” Angela whispered as she carefully unclasped Fareeha's bra and slid the straps to join the sleeves of the flightsuit, “I forget that I have, as you say, icicles for fingers. I'll try and be quick.”

Getting her sleeves off was a process that Fareeha knew she wasn't helping. She refused to release the pillow for more than a few short seconds at a time, but Angela didn't complain or get frustrated.

Fareeha sighed at the soft fabric of the t-shirt Angela selected for her and relaxed the tiniest bit more. Taking even just half of the flightsuit off felt like she was shedding her skin, releasing her body from the part of her mind that had unwillingly shutdown.

Freeing her legs was much easier than her arms and Angela lifted a pair of silky sleep shorts in a silent question that Fareeha silently answered. They were taken back to the dresser and the flightsuit was folded and placed out of sight.

Angela vanished from view during it all and Fareeha mustered up enough strength to crane her neck around and find the doctor standing over the desk, steaming tea kettle in hand. She was pouring the boiling water into a mug that, under any other circumstances, would make Fareeha smile.

It was a mug she'd found at an antique shop that she _had_ to add to her collection. It was obviously themed for the holidays being that it consisted of the head of a reindeer wearing a scarf, but the absolutely dopey look on it's face had her completely sold.

Upon presenting the mug and insisting that she get it, Angela pointed out that it wasn't even an antique and that Fareeha owned entirely too many mugs already to possibly get another one. Defeated and deflated, the reindeer had been put back on the shelf with a promise to 'rescue' it later.

Angela was caught going back and purchasing it when she thought Fareeha wasn't paying attention.

It was gently pressed into her hand to take and Fareeha took it in a loose grip. The scent of hot chocolate wafted up to her and she hummed at the smell while watching steam lazily rise from it.

“Would you like something to eat?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you want me to keep talking?”

A nod.

“Would you like to replace the pillow with me?”

Another nod.

The pillow was gradually freed and placed back at the head of the bed. Angela scooted closer and offered her arms to Fareeha who slowly opened herself to the embrace, mindful of her hot chocolate.

“I saw that that movie you wanted to see is fixing to be marked down for half-price tickets at a cinema; we'll have to plan a date night. Maybe we can go try that expensive Italian place while we're at it.”

Fareeha hummed in agreement and maneuvered her mug up and over Angela's shoulder to take a light sip of her drink. The rich chocolate and soothing warmth seemed to spread throughout her body and replaced all previous chill.

“I would say we could go back to that nice seafood restaurant but I'd have to take an EpiPen with me.” Angela snorted and added with a laugh, “I'll never forget the look on your face when I started swelling up like a balloon! Or how you kept yelling at me to stop eating the shrimp and crab!”

A smile found its way to Fareeha's lips at the memory and she weakly chuckled along with the doctor. “That was some damn fine scampi that I wasn't about to let go to waste! Especially not after how much I was going to pay for it!”

The longer Angela talked, the more relaxed Fareeha felt. With every word, every funny story or piece of watercooler gossip came more of a response. Hums became quiet 'yeahs' and uneasy laughs became sincere giggles. The silly mug was emptied and set on the bedside table to watch over them with it's goofy smile.

At Fareeha's request they reclined onto the bed and Angela took to combing her fingers through her hair, gently working the knots out while keeping up their one-sided conversation. The golden adornments were carefully taken out and her braids let out.

The motions were always comforting to Fareeha though she'd never admit it. Having someone play with her hair or run fingers along her scalp was always a guilty pleasure of hers that seemed too childish and embarrassing to say directly.

But Angela would never scoff or make fun of her. She'd just quietly observe and ask enough questions to come to the answer Fareeha could never directly say.

It was something Fareeha loved most about her.

After a long, hard fall from the troubles of her life and mind, Angela was a soft place to land.

And when Angela would flounder and struggle at the edge of her own breaking point, Fareeha would return it all in kind.

It took some of the guilt away when moments like these would happen. Knowing that she could repay the time and energy spent caring for her fried brain and numbed emotions made her actions slightly less shameful.

Slightly less were the key words.

Laying now and hearing the doctor offer up 'remember the time...'s or 'did I ever tell you...'s after having regained some semblance of control back was starting to make Fareeha feel worse.

It was irrational, both her selfish episode and her thoughts now, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

It was why when she finally found her voice again after hours of silence her first words were a hushed, “I'm sorry.”

Whatever story Angela had been telling died off and she sat up to meet Fareeha's gaze. The soldier immediately shrank away from the blue eyes and found herself blinking around thick tears, the shame boiling harshly in her stomach and rising to her chest.

A hand on her cheek directed her attention back and Fareeha let a tear slide down her temple.

“Fareeha, never think for even a second that you have to apologize.”

Angela spoke to her calmly and let her face fill with emotion, “I'll stay right here beside you for as long as you'll let me. Not because I feel obligated, not because I feel pity. You matter so much to me, simple and plain. I promise you that what you say and feel mean everything to me.”

Her throat was closing again, but this time from feeling too much as opposed to feeling nothing. Fareeha rose to sit with Angela and wet her lips as more tears fell.

There was so much she wanted to say in the moment. She wanted to repeat back everything Angela just told her and then say more, but there were no words for what she was feeling.

“I love you.” Fareeha croaked out, trying and failing to stifle the sob that followed.

Arms were around her again and her head was placed on the blonde's collarbone by a tender hand. Fareeha wept softly into Angela's blouse and held onto her tightly.

It was addicting to have this, to have someone so willingly to just hold her and let her cry. To have someone who wouldn't force themselves onto her to try and comfort. To have someone who went out of their way to take care of her on her terms.

They stayed like that for quite some time, until Fareeha's sobs died off into shaking sniffles and hiccups. Angela didn't pull away, try and look at her face, try and kiss her. She only asked, “Would you like another cup of hot chocolate?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you want to try and sleep?”

A nod.

“Would you like me to stay?”

There was no nod. No shake of the head. Neither were needed or wanted. Fareeha raised her head to meet Angela's gaze and tucked her bangs behind her ear in a gentle motion as she whispered back.

“Always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. I just needed to vent in some form I guess. I'm sorry for any mistakes or if it doesn't make any sense.
> 
> I'm tired.


	2. A Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was too used to Angela telling her directly that she didn't know what to do except to wait.
> 
> So wait she would.

A fist was raised to knock but instead came to heavily rest against the sterile white door.

The locked door made Fareeha feel incredibly small. The book in her hand weighed down her hand more than her rocket launcher ever did. Her heart was beating faster than it did when on the battlefield.

She never should have left.

A week long mission wasn't out of the ordinary, a week spent apart wasn't anything new, a week without Angela wasn't impossible to get through.

It was the week that Angela had just spent alone that was so damn hard.

The first thing Fareeha had been told upon returning was how the door had barely opened the entire week she was gone. No one had seen much of the doctor in seven days, no one had seen the door open for more than five minutes in the past one-hundred and sixty-eight hours.

And so the first place Fareeha went was straight to the door, still in her travel wear and carrying her bags.

She never should have left. Angela needed her more, needed her now – _knock on the fucking door, Amari._

The knock was quick and heavy, too loud and obviously panicked. Fareeha's fingers twitched and her heart jumped at the angry voice that barked at her from behind the door.

_“What?!”_

“It's me. Can I come in?”

The silence that replied scared Fareeha and she was about to knock again when the sharp clicks of the locks turning stopped her short. The door automatically slid open for her and closed as soon as she stepped into the dark room.

She squinted through the darkness and narrowly avoided stepping on a thrown cup that used to contain pens. What she didn't avoid stepping on were said strewn pens and she grimaced upon the snaps that followed.

From the other side of the room and face brightly illuminated by her computer screen, Angela growled in frustration and jerked her hands out at the sound while loudly swearing and ranting in Swiss German.

Her hair had half fallen out of it's tie and the glasses she wore looked ready to slide off her nose at any second. The dark rings under her eyes caused Fareeha's breath to catch in her throat and forced her forward despite the ink she was now trailing across the hardwood floor.

She stood awkwardly before the doctor's desk and dropped her bags to tug at the sleeves of her hoodie, unsure how to approach the blonde or the situation.

How Angela always knew where to start and what to say when dealing with Fareeha was impossible to understand. She made it seem so easy, like she always knew exactly what the dark haired woman needed to hear.

Now that the roles were reversed, Fareeha was at a complete loss.

The typical 'are you okay?' was about to leave her mouth when Angela glared at her and snapped. “What do you want, Fareeha?”

Fumbling over her words she held the book up in defense and managed out a meek, “T-to read! I...I wanted a quiet place to read.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and slammed her pen down on the desk before grilling, “And why, pray tell, did you think my office would be a good place? I'm _working_ here. Isn't your room a better place for that?”

Fareeha bit her tongue to stop herself from coarsely correcting Angela from 'your room' to 'our room'. _Don't lose your cool. You have to be calm and clear-headed. She's just tired._

She inhaled deeply through her nose and said upon exhaling, not intending for her voice to waiver as it did, “I don't want to be alone right now.”

_You shouldn't be alone right now._

It made Angela pause. The frown she wore deepened and for a moment Fareeha could see the regret in her blue eyes before they were promptly squeezed shut. The blonde sat back in her seat and motioned to the spare chair off to the side of the room without looking.

Her bags were moved to rest along the wall and Fareeha settled herself in the chair, choosing to sit cross-legged on the plush leather and opening her book in her lap. She stole a few glances up at the doctor and couldn't help but smile at the slowly relaxing expression of concentration she wore.

Eventually, she began actually reading but continually kept an eye on the woman behind the computer. Sounds of keys clicking, a pen scratching, and thin pages turning echoed throughout the room. On occasion the peaceful symphony was interrupted by a string of curses and irritated grumbles but they all seemed much less furious than before.

“Fareeha?” Angela asked from beneath a hand that was dragging down her face.

Another page turned. “Hm?”

The soldier looked up at the sound of something scooting across the desk and she gently laughed at the offered mug and pitiful look Angela wore.

With her spot saved by a dog-earred page and her book placed aside, Fareeha rose from her seat to collect the mug and walk across the room to the small coffee maker hiding away among the corner cabinets. It was suppose to be a small station for treating very minor injuries, but in typical Ziegler 'this-is-much-more-practical' fashion had been transformed into a small kitchenette.

A few worn button presses and a fresh scoop of grounds brought the machine to a low rumble. The aroma of the brewing dark roast wafted across the room, overcoming the heavy tension in the air and replacing it with a sense of serenity.

A glance into the sink made her pause. Cheap noodle cups had been stacked hap-hazardously. Her heart sank upon realizing that each cup hadn't even been halfway eaten. Some looked to have not been touched at all.

She wanted to turn on her heels and raise her voice, to sarcastically point out how badly Angela would hound her about eating habits while pulling shit like this, but the thought of it only made her more guilty.

It had never been this bad before. And what made it worse was that Angela wouldn't even talk to Fareeha.

All previous experiences had began with the usual irritability and frustration but after the first few snaps the doctor would realize herself and open up to Fareeha. But this was so painfully different, and Fareeha didn't know what to do. She was too used to Angela telling her directly that she didn't know what to do except to wait.

So wait she would, but not before laying down a few easy demands.

While the coffee brewed, Fareeha opened the cabinets and produced a fresh mug and a small glass. Both were filled with water – the mug with boiling water from the spare spout on the coffee machine and the glass with water from the sink.

Now stuck waiting for the coffee, the dark haired woman busied herself with collecting the unsnapped pens scattered across the floor. Each were returned to the cup and the cup returned to Angela's desk, leaving now the long smears of ink to be wiped up.

It was grueling task to do. Where the busted pens lay and the ink surrounding them had puddled slightly, still wet and easily cleaned up with paper towels, but where they were dragged by Fareeha's footsteps it was much thinner and drier.

Finally satisfied with her job and wiping the slight sweat from her brow, Fareeha decided to finish off her time by picking up the wadded pieces of paper surrounding the doctor's desk.

The room was typically spotless. Angela liked to keep things tidy and organized to the point of being annoying. To see it in such disarray was another major warning sign.

Once the machine shut off and the drip slowed, the cups of water were brought to Angela's desk. She didn't even look up from her computer, only stuck her hand out to take the mug without realizing that there were two options.

Fareeha set them both down within her line of sight and went to her bags, unzipping and digging through them until she found the worn box of tea hiding beneath a heavily used hairbrush.

“This isn't coffee.”

“And here I thought you couldn't see past your computer. Observational skills are exceptional as always, Doc.”

The humor was obviously not appreciated if the glare Fareeha received was any indication and she quickly held up her hands in a silent apology. The box of tea was set before the blonde along with a set of firm instructions.

“You can have the coffee if you finish the glass of cold water. Sips, no chugging. The tea is optional but recommended. You also have to get up and take a walk around the room. And turn the lights on, your eyesight is already bad enough.”

She could see the urge to challenge the commands itching to leave Angela's mouth from the way her fingers and upper lip twitched. Her eyes were almost glassy as they glared through the thin lenses of her spectacles and betrayed the anger her body exuded.

That tired, defeated look nearly broke something inside Fareeha's chest.

How could she have let it get this bad? Why didn't she just stay behind?

A hand crept out to take the glass of water and lurched Fareeha out of whatever stupor she almost fell into. She returned to her seat and book, settling in again and keeping her glances more discreet.

The silence between them returned.

A paper was crumpled into a ball and tossed to the floor unceremoniously and a fresh sheet brought forth. Another page turned, it's worn pages crinkling softly. More furious typing and irate huffs and growls grew louder. The glass was emptied.

It all stopped.

Lost in her book and not realizing the now absolute quiet, Fareeha jumped out of her chair and to her feet at the fists slamming on the desk.

Completely consumed by rage, Angela stood from her office chair and threw her glasses to the mess of papers under her. Hands mashed into her irritated eyes and into her hair to pull it all down in harsh tugs, her voice rising far past yelling and the string of swears growing worse. Just as Fareeha approached, the empty glass was lifted and then hurled at the door.

Fareeha stared after the glass, trying to memorize where all of the pieces, large and minuscule, lay so she could avoid stepping on them as she cleaned it up. When her head turned back to the blonde, her mouth dried.

Angela had a hand clasped over her mouth, face pink and eyes watering by the second. She inhaled sharply and dissolved into shaking hiccups as she whispered, “I'm sorry.”

The hug was accepted without hesitation. The sobs grew harsher and Fareeha struggled to find something comforting to say. Angela repeating her muffled apology is what sent her into action.

“No, _Habibi_ , don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologize.” Fareeha pressed gentle kisses into her lover's hair, whispering between them, “I'm sorry that I left. You needed me more. I'm sorry I let it get this far.”

Hands dug tightly into her hoodie, pulling her closer while a wet nose came to rest against her neck. Angela whimpered and hid her face, starting to sink to the ground. Fareeha maneuvered her arms to hold her tighter and keep her upright.

The crying weakened enough that Angela ducked her head out to meet Fareeha's eyes but upon doing so it picked up again. A shaky hand released the hoodie to try and wipe the wet from her face as she hoarsely said, “I mi-i-ssed y-you.”

“I missed you too.” Fareeha replied with a gentle smile, “But I'm here now.”

It felt so hollow to say when she was lost on what to do next.

Fareeha had always been awful at realizing and discussing emotions. Her relying solely on Angela to communicate was coming back to bite her in the ass as she struggled to turn the situation around. Her only sense of guidance came from her blurry recollection of a month ago when Angela calmed her down.

Merely thinking about that time caused her to flinch. The differences between that time and this weren't just limited to their role reversal but the fact that Fareeha had only been close to her breaking point. This was far past Angela's breaking point.

Filled with uncertainty in herself but trying to push it aside, Fareeha made herself strong as she asked, “Would you like to move to our room?”

Angela sniffled and craned her neck to look at her desk while saying, “I still have so much work to do...”

“You've done enough work for the day, Angela. Come rest with me for the night.”

They left everything behind in their current places – two steaming mugs of untouched drinks, a desk covered in files and handwritten notes with a glowing screen still displaying data, a set of travel bags neatly set aside, shards of glass scattered across the floor and, among them, a book laying with it's pages splayed out and last read spot unmarked.

Upon opening the door they were met with three concerned faces, each growing more and more worried when Angela hid herself behind Fareeha.

“Is...everything okay? We heard a loud crash and...” Mei asked slowly. Her eyes darted from the two women into the room, a small gasp escaping her mouth upon seeing what remained of the shattered cup.

Fareeha stepped forward, blocking the door and shielding Angela from the stares. “Everything's fine. I'm taking care of it.” She said tightly. If there was one thing she was sure of concerning the situation, it was that other people didn't need to get involved.

Jesse had started to take her shoulder and move her aside to address Angela in a soft voice, “Hey now, what's wrong, sweet pea? You not feelin' too good--”

“Jesse.” Fareeha warned, gripping his hand and removing it from her shoulder. He tried to hide the hurt on his face but nodded and backed away willingly.

Surprisingly, the first person to usher the other two along was Satya. She kept staring into the office space as she physically tugged at Jesse's shirt sleeve to move him away. “Go away.” She said crisply.

As Mei and Jesse meandered away from the scene, Satya met Fareeha's eyes for a brief second before lowering them to the floor. She seemed to huff to herself before saying in a rush, “Showers help and so does soft music. Don't...push.”

With that, she turned on her heel and marched off. Fareeha called her thanks after her and waited until the three had turned a corner before wrapping an arm around Angela and leading her out of the office.

The walk to their room seemed to take forever. Every corner they came to was approached slowly to avoid running into anyone else, every voice heard down one hall turned them around and down a different route.

Fareeha let Angela cling to her side as they walked and in turn tightened her arm to bring her closer. This was something she could do, something so familiar to Fareeha that it was second nature – protect.

When they made it inside their room, the dark haired woman steered them towards the bathroom per Satya's advice. “Would like for me to run you a bath?” She asked while moving towards the tub.

Angela sniffled and nodded, already shedding her long white lab coat and pulling her shirt over her head.

Fareeha made quick work of starting the bath water, unsure of just how hot to make the water. Angela was the type of person to scald herself and still demand the water be hotter, but Fareeha didn't know if such intense heat would be welcomed right now so she settled on preparing it slightly warmer than she would for herself.

The tub hadn't even been completely filled yet before Angela brushed past Fareeha and stepped in, sinking into the water and curling into herself. Chuckling at the sight, Fareeha let the water finish running and retrieved some candles from their room.

Carefully lighting each one and dimming the lights, she returned to her spot on the bathmat and slid a hand in the water to find the doctor's. She rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand before lifting it out of the water to press kisses into.

Angela tugged Fareeha closer and into the side of the tub, pulling her arm into the water to stroke down her side. Fareeha was about to undress and step in herself when she remembered Satya's words and how Angela treated her.

_Don't push. Ask before you do. Be patient._

Pausing her movements and leaning closer to whisper it, Fareeha asked, “Would you like for me to join you?”

“Please.”

They released each other for only a few seconds, Fareeha pulling her clothes off in a flash and stepping in to sit behind the blonde. Angela immediately lay back against her chest, turning slightly to rest on her side and place her head on the dark haired woman's shoulder.

Fareeha brought her arms around Angela and let her fingers stroke soothing patterns down her ribs and spine, giving out a long sigh at the relaxation the motions caused.

Overtime, Angela's sniffs and hiccups subsided into silence, her even breathing ghosting across Fareeha's collarbone and sending shivers down her spine. When the soldier craned her neck to look down she realized the doctor was nodding off and couldn't stop her laugh.

The shaking of her chest roused the blonde and she hummed in question but didn't move. “It's nothing,” Fareeha said, “you're just being adorable. I love you so much.”

“Love you more.”

She wasn't expecting the response given the circumstances, let alone expecting to hear their usual reply to the affirmation. It made her heart warm and feet tingle with excitement, the smile on her face growing into a full blown grin.

They stayed until the water began to cool, then moving out to dry off and then back into their bedroom. Clad only in towels, Fareeha dug through the dresser in search of fresh clothing while Angela sat on the bed and waited.

She wasn't searching for long before Angela meekly asked, “Fareeha?”

“Yes, darling?”

“You don't have to...I mean...can we stay like this or...never-mind.”

Fareeha turned and abandoned the dresser in favor of sitting on the bed with Angela. “No no, don't. What would you like, Angela?” She took the doctor's hand while mentioning, “It's okay, you can ask me anything.”

Angela nodded and motioned to herself while repeating, “Can we stay like this?”

“Of course, _Habibi_ , anything you want.” Fareeha then cocked her brow and ask, “Are you hungry at all? You should really eat something.”

When she shrugged in response, Fareeha returned to the dresser to dig through the top drawer. The blonde's eyes lit up when a stashed box of chocolate covered cherries was produced and presented. The lid was off before they were set on the bed and Fareeha chortled at the eagerness on Angela's face at the sight.

“You know, I hid these with the intention of eating them all myself.” The dark hair woman admitted, “But I knew they'd be yours anyway.”

Angela deflated instantly and drew away from them. She looked at Fareeha in guilt while saying, “I can't. They're yours.”

Biting the inside of her cheek and kicking herself for saying anything, Fareeh back tracked quickly and said, “But I want to share them with you. I don't mind, Angela, really. Besides, I don't even like cherries, remember? I prefer the strawberries – _you_ prefer the cherries. I bought these expecting you to eat them. I want you to eat them.”

She was clearing stuck debating it and no longer inching towards the treats after hearing Fareeha reassure her. Hoping to nudge her decision further, Fareeha selected a cherry and presented it to her partner. When Angela didn't pull away from it, Fareeha brought it to her lips and let her take the sweet into her mouth.

“Better?” She asked as the doctor chewed. After swallowing, Angela took another and popped it into her mouth, chancing a glance at Fareeha and giving her a weak smile.

They moved further onto the bed to rest their backs against the headboard, sitting shoulder to shoulder as they ate. After finishing the last cherry, Angela rested her head on Fareeha's shoulder and whispered, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

The blonde sat up and stared in Fareeha's eyes as she said, “Hold me.”

Their towels were cast aside and they slid beneath the sheets, Fareeha pulling Angela in to cling to her naked chest and petting the back of her head gently. Remembering how much she loved having someone play with her hair, Fareeha ran her fingers through the thick blonde to work out all the tangles and scratch lightly at her scalp.

Angela groaned at the contact and nestled further into the dark haired woman's embrace, nosing her way up her neck to kiss the spot just below her ear. Fareeha chuckled at the trail of kisses down her neck that followed, “Now now, let's not start any of that.”

“But you're just too sweet.” Angela whispered in her ear, sending chills down Fareeha's spine again.

Laughing again, Fareeha pressed a long kiss into her partner's hairline and said, “I missed you.”

No longer as playful as before, Angela shrank away to hide her face again. “I'm...I'm sorry. About what happened before.”

“Angela, please don't apologize. Let me take care of you like you always take care of me. I'll stay here, right here beside you, for as long as you'll let me.” Fareeha reached a hand between them to lift Angela's chin and meet her gaze. “You matter to me so much, every part of you. I promise you do. I--”

The tears in Angela's eyes stopped her train of thought short and Fareeha said instead, “I look at you and feel like I've found the whole meaning of life. Whether you're smiling or crying, I could never get enough of you. I love you, _all_ of you, so much.”

Their kiss was long and passionate, neither willing to break away from the other until their lungs were burning for air. Fareeha kissed Angela's cheek where her tears had fallen and then moved to kiss her forehead.

“I know I'm not the greatest during times like these--”

“You're perfect, _Liebling_.” Angela assured, “Absolutely perfect in every way. I love you more than words can describe. I've missed you so much.” She then admitted slowly, "I've been worried about you. I always worry but this week was just...I don't know why I was so afraid or what I was afraid of. I just wanted you to come home."

Fareeha tucked her partner's bangs behind an ear and felt her previous guilt return. “I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I shouldn't have left you. I swear to you, from now on, that I won't leave you like that ever again. You needed me and I...I just don't want you to think I value the mission over you.”

“I would never, Fareeha. You were just doing what you had to do. I'm sorry I let myself get this...bad. I should've known better and said something sooner when the signs first started.”

"Please don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll always come back home to you, Angela." She then joked, “We're just miserable, aren't we? Apologizing and then telling the other to stop apologizing only to apologize again."

Angela giggled and lightly smacked her shoulder, “I suppose that's what happens when you decide to be with a Canadian.”

“ _Sourry._ ” Fareeha grinned, pressing their foreheads together. Their smiles faded and she then asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

In response, Angela wrapped an arm around Fareeha's neck and pulled her into another deep kiss. When they separated, the blonde said through a yawn, “You can stay right here with me and hold me until I fall asleep. And then, when we wake up, I'll kiss you again and again and _again_. And I'll tell you how much I love you.”

“Anything for you, _Habibi_. Now and forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pharmercy Week. I haven't had the time to actually write any of the prompts or follow any of the days, so I hope this will suffice in it's place. Thank you.


End file.
